


Neglect and Discoveries

by Kalira



Series: Blossoming from Neglect [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Discovery of Feelings, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heart Flower AU, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Neglect, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Madara meant to make a snarky observation, yes, but he had no idea until he made contact that the neglected, wilting flower he made to accuse Tobirama of not caring for was not just a plant but Tobirama'sHeart Flower. . . nor was he at all prepared for the feelings the accidental contact revealed.





	Neglect and Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MadaTobi Week](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236), day 5: Soulmates
> 
> This one is written in my Heart Flower AU. Quick (relevant) background for the AU:  
> Everyone has a Flower that blooms from their heart/soul, and reflects the state of both. One day, when they are in love, they may grow to feel that their Flower no longer 'belongs' to them, but to the one(s) they love. And no Heart Flower is ever healthier or brighter than when in the care of one who loves you.

“Well, thank you for your assistance.” Tobirama said dryly, rising from behind his desk, presumably to show Madara to the door.

“On my day off.” Madara reminded flatly, though honestly it wasn’t as though he cared much. He’d had little enough planned for the day and the rest of the afternoon still empty, as _Tobirama_ , at least, was prompt and efficient when he was working.

If only it would wear off on his brother, Madara thought with a sigh.

“Mine as well.” Tobirama countered, pointed, and arched a brow.

Madara snorted, lips twitching, but nodded in acknowledgement as he turned away, stepping ahead of Tobirama.

He stopped after a few steps, cocking his head and eyeing a sad-looking but still _brilliant_ crimson flower at the base of the tree in the large pot near the door to Tobirama’s office. He hadn’t seen it when he came in, and. . . “Honestly, I’d have thought with your brother you would at least know how to look after plants.” he said with a snort, reaching down to the flower, feeling the bruised and wrinkled petals and the weakness of the stem.

“Madara!” Tobirama said, sounding not . . . quite himself.

A beat later Madara realised the flower wasn’t actually _planted_ in the dirt of the pot, it had merely been lying there, now caught only in his fingers. And it wasn’t shed from the tree above, which was not a flowering variety. And-

Tobirama was flushed and breathless and wide-eyed and not quite looking at him.

Madara’s ungloved fingers curled tighter around the flower for a heartbeat even as he straightened abruptly, then he hurriedly gentled his touch. “Oh _fuck_ , Tobirama, your- it’s- I didn’t mean to do _that_.” he said awkwardly, and absently stroked the flower to assure himself it was unharmed.

He flinched as the gesture registered consciously, but Tobirama _moaned_ , looking more than a little wobbly around the edges and clinging to the wall, his flush even deeper and his eyes dark.

Madara’s eyes widened. “I- _Oh._ ” His gaze dropped to the Heart Flower he held, then to Tobirama.

Tobirama definitely looked _uncomfortable_ , but not. . .

“I’m sorry.” Madara said, and Tobirama nodded, jaw set. “For- For the imposition.” he added, trying to clarify. He dropped the Flower gently back to its place in the mossy earth. “I have to go.” he managed, and _bolted_.

Madara was a little mortified at his reaction, but he still didn’t stop until he was shut in his own house, in his own _bedroom_ , avoiding his brother in the case Izuna came home earlier than he expected. He was also mortified that he had just-

He hadn’t _known_ it was Tobirama’s Heart Flower! He never would have picked it up if he had!

Madara stomped back across the room, his face feeling like it was on fire, his fingers flexing around nothing but _feeling_ the soft, too-thin, too-delicate petals and unsteady, almost mushy stem once more. He’d never realised. . .

He should have, maybe. Tobirama was strong but he was always tense and often stern-faced, shadows around his eyes if you got close enough to see . . . as almost no one did. Madara had just never looked _enough_ , even as they worked together and exchanged barbs that had become playful rather than vicious.

Not until he was _holding_ _Tobirama’s Heart Flower in his hands_.

Madara laughed, sharp and a bit mad, and sank down to his futon. He looked helplessly over at his own Heart Flower. It was brighter than it had once been - the petals had grown drab as he grew older, but begun to liven up once more as peace was made, his brother and his clan safer and happier now - and while it was perhaps not at its very best, naturally, it was certainly the healthiest it had ever been.

. . .why was Tobirama so neglected and sad?

Madara slid around and stretched out his legs, tucking one arm beneath his head. He reached out almost absently and stroked his Heart Flower, then picked it up and held it without really looking at it, thumb worrying gently at the base of one petal.

He should have let go of Tobirama’s quicker, he thought, a little horrified at himself; he had _realised_ , then, but just. . . He’d been so _shocked_.

Not that Tobirama had seemed, quite, to _mind_. His reaction. . . Madara had never seen him go more than faintly pink, let alone the intense blush he had shown today . . . and the nearly teary gasping, the wavering on his feet. . .

Tobirama was . . . very neglected, and had been very overwhelmed. But he hadn’t been _discomfited_. He had _enjoyed_ Madara’s touch to his Flower.

It had panicked Madara more than realising his horrifically taboo misstep.

Madara closed his eyes, whining. The sight of Tobirama returned behind his eyelids, as he had been today - clutching the wall, face red, lips parted as he gasped for breath, eyes dark and slightly unfocused. . . The _sounds_ he had made.

Oh.

“ _Oh!_ ” Madara sat up sharply, eyes wide, then bent his head to look at his Heart Flower, gently tracing the pad of his shaking thumb up the bloom. Oh. He. . .

Madara’s cheeks burned again and he folded forwards, dropping his Flower in his lap and pressing his brow to the futon past his shins. Oh he was a fool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobirama sighed as he closed his door, rubbing his face with his free hand. His day off had . . . not been as restful as he had hoped. Starting off with that _mess_ first thing in the morning that he had tried to leave off for the next day in the office, but. . .

And then not only had he been forced to spend the day with Madara, _in his home_ \- Tobirama’s heart twinged; even so, however, he _enjoyed_ working with Madara, who was clever and wry in all the most unexpected ways, much as it stung to be around him, particularly just the two of them - he had-

 _Madara_ had-

Tobirama dropped his Heart Flower on top of the chest near his futon. The slide of his own fingers over the fragile Flower felt . . . nothing like Madara’s hand had, when he had so carelessly taken it up. Careless in intent . . . but not in deed; his touch had been gentle and supportive and warmth had bloomed in Tobirama’s chest and flooded his body.

When Madara had _stroked_ the petals. . .

Tobirama made a tiny, pitiful sound at the remembered sensation and caught himself, swallowing hard. At least he’d managed not to do _that_ when Madara was before him. It was bad enough Madara surely knew - he was too smart not to have put it together - what Tobirama had been trying so desperately to hide, but-

Tobirama cocked his head, attention caught by the flower on his windowsill. It was- At first he’d thought it was a rose, but only until he approached - its velvety violet petals were too spiky and too soft as he took it up. It fairly _thrummed_ with life and Tobirama knew it was a Heart Flower the moment his fingers brushed the stem, but he picked it up all the same.

It had been . . . left here. _Left?_ Who would _leave_ a Heart Flower?

Who would leave _Tobirama_ a Heart Flower.

Tobirama turned back towards the window and froze. Madara was sitting in the open window himself now, feet propped against the opposite side of the frame, eyes on Tobirama.

“ _Madara._ ” Tobirama said, his fingers spasming around the Flower he held. Who else. Who else would bring Tobirama a Heart Flower _today_? “You- This is-”

Madara raised his head a little, dark eyes meeting Tobirama’s squarely. “You aren’t the only one. . .” he said softly, and Tobirama’s breath caught, “who has been hiding something that should never be hidden.”

“Madara,” Tobirama shook his head, taking a shaky breath, his head spinning, “this isn’t. . . You _know_ , after today,” he blushed deeply, his cheeks almost hurting with it, “of- of course you do, but there was nothing. . . I didn’t expect-”

“I know that you _expect_ all too little.” Madara said softly, and Tobirama frowned, with a small confused hum, brows drawing together. “When it comes to things for yourself.”

“I don’t understand.” Tobirama admitted, though he hated it.

Madara smiled slightly, a bit crooked, and slid his legs down inside the window, bringing himself fully inside as he rose, his long hair sweeping over his back. “Do you really care for _yourself_ so little, Tobirama?” he asked softly, and Tobirama stiffened, shoulders curling inwards before he could catch himself.

Madara reached out and brushed a caress to his cheek, and Tobirama’s eyes widened.

Madara dropped his hand and bowed his head, mostly hiding his eyes again in the wild splay of his fringe. “Will. . . Will you give me an answer? An. . . Anything?” he asked softly. His fingers brushed Tobirama’s wrist - near his Heart Flower in Tobirama’s hand, but not trying to reclaim it. “You have,” his voice faltered, “a declaration from me, but while I could guess you. . . That doesn’t mean you _want_. . .”

Tobirama brought his hand up reflexively - not to touch Madara in turn but to cradle the Flower against his chest, caressing the petals. Madara’s breath hitched and his dark eyes rose to meet Tobirama’s again, an almost shyly hopeful look on his face.

Tobirama couldn’t quite believe he looked like that at _Tobirama_. At all.

“You must know,” he said, barely able to voice the words, “after today, you must have seen that- that it’s yours.”

A faint rosy tinge crept over Madara’s cheekbones and his lips curved.

“If you want it, Madara . . . it’s yours. I want. . .” Tobirama paused. “If you would have it, it would . . . make me happy. Even if you don’t. . .”

Madara brightened further, taking a step closer, hand drifting over Tobirama’s forearm. “I want it. I want _you_.” He paused, eyes dropping to Tobirama’s other hand, holding Madara’s Heart Flower against his chest. Madara brought his hand up and curled it around Tobirama’s. “I also want you to- to keep mine. It belongs in your hands.”

Tobirama’s fingers tightened gently around the Flower, thumb caressing the feathery spikes edging the deeply-coloured petals. Madara shivered, breath catching. “I would have thought,” Tobirama said weakly, “that entrusting it to me. . . That you would think me . . . incapable of caring for a Flower properly.”

Madara’s eyes widened, then narrowed as his brows drew together.

“If there is one thing I could _never_ see you doing, Tobirama,” Madara said with a twisted smile, “it is neglecting those you l- care for. I have no fear you would ever do so with me. I worry more that you won’t let _me_ care for _you_ . . . and I so wish to.”

Tobirama opened his mouth, then closed it sharply, almost squirming as heat rose to his cheeks. “I. . . I promise to try? If . . . it is so important to you.”

“ _Please._ ” Madara almost begged, fingers winding around his wrist.

Tobirama brought his other hand up and clasped Madara’s, then stepped away, drawing Madara with him. Madara came willingly, and Tobirama nudged him closer to the chest where Tobirama’s Heart Flower lay, bright against the wood.

“It’s yours.” Tobirama said softly, leaning close to Madara’s shoulder, resting his cheek there for a moment. “ _I’m_ yours . . . if you want me.”

Madara scooped up Tobirama’s Flower in a quick, gentle gesture, cradling it in both hands, caressing the petals and stroking the stem up to cup the base. Tobirama shivered and whined, lashes fluttering as he leaned into Madara at the touch.

Madara brought the Flower up and brushed a tiny, gentle kiss to it, his breath ruffling the thin petals. Tobirama’s breath caught as warmth bloomed in his chest. “Oh. _Oh._ ”

Madara looked at him without yet lowering the Flower. “May I. . ?” he asked, and Tobirama petted his Flower lightly, moving around Madara’s shoulder as he turned. Madara made a low, thrumming sound, trembling as the pad of Tobirama’s finger reached the tips of the petals, then circled to stroke back down, his eyes heavy-lidded.

Tobirama swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away from Madara’s face. “Madara. . .”

Tobirama took half a step back and wavered, Madara catching him with a hand slipping behind his lower back. He shivered and Madara leaned closer. Tobirama could feel the warmth sliding through him from another light caress to his Flower, and then Madara kissed him softly, nose brushing his cheek before Madara put a little space between their faces . . . but he was still _holding_ Tobirama, keeping him near.

Tobirama cradled Madara’s Flower - it was . . . tough and spiky and soft, warm in his palm - and reached to cup Madara’s cheek with his free hand. They kissed again and again, light and sweet, until Tobirama thoughtlessly pressed the Heart Flower he held against his chest, smoothing his whole palm over it as he kissed Madara.

Madara made a tiny whimpery sound and wavered on his feet, and Tobirama stabilised him with a hand braced low at his side, flushing. He took a step back, bringing Madara with him, and sank down to sit on his futon. Madara leaned into him and kissed him again, feathery soft.

“Tobirama. . .” Madara murmured, lips almost brushing Tobirama’s cheek. He hummed in response. “May I stay with you tonight?”

Tobirama twitched, surprised, then felt a warm flutter in his chest. He shifted back just enough to look at Madara, smiling just a little. “I . . . would like that.” he admitted, sliding a hand over one of Madara’s and twining their fingers.

They traded soft kisses and gentle caresses for a little longer before they could bring themselves to part, but even then they didn’t go far.

Tobirama’s cheeks were still flushed with warmth as he allowed Madara to resettle him and wound up lying with his head and shoulders in Madara’s lap. It was. . .

It was _comfortable_ , though. Warm and close, and Madara held his Heart Flower in one hand still, stoking a heavy, comforting warmth in his chest. Then-

Madara’s fingers began to comb through his hair, petting down his neck, and Tobirama’s eyes prickled. He curled up a little more, cuddling Madara’s Heart Flower against his chest, two fingertips tucked carefully into the spaces between the thick petals. Madara hummed, stroking his hair again and brushing a thumb over his brow. Tobirama sighed.

A rustle nearby barely caught Tobirama’s ear as he drifted, but it was followed by another flood of soft, pulsing warmth with the quiet sound of a kiss. Tobirama’s toes curled under the kakebuton, and he turned his face against Madara’s thigh with a sigh.

He rubbed the base of Madara’s Flower with his thumb, movements slowing as he sank into sleep with Madara’s fingers still stroking through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> . . .these disasters are not at all doing Heart Flowers right, honestly, relationships generally don't _start_ with such an exchange, but . . . well, here they are, evidently already deeply in love. Good for them.
> 
> (If Tobirama and Hashirama live together, Hashirama is going to be _so_ befuddled in the morning when Tobirama comes down for breakfast and . . . brings Madara with him?)
> 
> Come say hello on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira) or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
